


An Anniversary to Remember

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, Husbands, M/M, Making Love, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Riding, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."“Will you tell me where we’re going now?” Yuuri asked for the millionth time.“Nope, sorry, miliy,” Viktor replied. Yuuri crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat in dissatisfaction. Viktor had insisted on planning the entire trip on his own. Yuuri had not been allowed any say in the matter, but trusted Viktor to choose a place he would enjoy. Soon their cab would be at the airport, and Yuuri was excited to find out where they were headed."





	An Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (almost) Christmas to those that celebrate it and merry (almost) Viktor's birthday to all.
> 
> I'd like to start by thanking everyone who stuck with me for this series. It took me so much longer than I initially planned to finish. I finally finished my Bachelor's degree and it feels wonderful to have the freedom to write again. I'm hoping to make time for more, but I also have lots of living (and sleeping) to catch up on now that I have actual free time haha.
> 
> To those that have left comments and kudos on the previous works, thank you so much for your support and kindness. I cannot express how much I appreciate them.
> 
> Please enjoy the last installment of this series. If you haven't already, feel free to read the previous works. Though these are all independent and you do not have to read one to enjoy the others.

            Viktor wandered into his and Yuuri’s bedroom to find his husband sitting on the bed flipping through an album instead of packing. They had spent the entire day preparing for their ten-year anniversary trip. Between making sure the kids were packed, fed, and taken to Yuuri’s parents’ inn, they had little time to pack their own suitcases. “What have you got there, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. Yuuri motioned for Viktor to join him.

            “Wedding album,” Yuuri explained. The wedding album in Yuuri’s hands had been a one-year wedding anniversary present from Phichit. He had taken up photography and they had, naturally, asked him to be the photographer at their wedding. While the two had seen most of the photos from the wedding, there were several that Phichit had kept from them. Additionally, Phichit had insisted that they place disposable cameras at tables during the reception to capture all the candid chaos and drunken revelry. He had promised to sort through the pictures and give Yuuri and Viktor the good ones. They hadn’t expected Phichit to create an entire album documenting the beauty of the day they wed. The series of photos Yuuri was staring at were the ones that Phichit had taken of Viktor the moment he first laid eyes on Yuuri in his tuxedo as he walked down the aisle. In the first picture, his face shined with all the love and adoration he felt for Yuuri. In the second, he had tears streaming down his face, overwhelmed with emotion. The last one showed Yuuri wiping the tears away, eyes gleaming with unshed tears of his own. “These were always my favorites,” Yuuri said.

            “I still think I look like a red, blotchy mess,” Viktor pouted.

            “Yes, but you’re _my_ red, blotchy mess,” Yuuri teased. Viktor’s pout deepened and Yuuri soothed him with a kiss. “Not every day we have shared together has been rainbows and sunshine. Through training, coaching, competing, moving, retiring, kids, and more we’ve had our fair share of fights. Even though I’ve learned to cope better with my anxiety, sometimes it still gets the best of me. The fights happen, and I think ‘what if he doesn’t love me anymore?’. So, I pull out this album and I stare at these pictures until the thoughts go quiet again. Until I am reminded that you love me, unconditionally, always.”

            “Always,” Viktor echoed. He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s shoulder then rested his head on the same spot. There was only a bit more packing to finish before their 10pm flight and week-long vacation. They could afford a moment to rest.

 

            “Will you tell me where we’re going now?” Yuuri asked for the millionth time.

            “Nope, sorry, miliy,” Viktor replied. Yuuri crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat in dissatisfaction. Viktor had insisted on planning the entire trip on his own. Yuuri had not been allowed any say in the matter, but trusted Viktor to choose a place he would enjoy. Soon their cab would be at the airport, and Yuuri was excited to find out where they were headed. Inside the airport Viktor pulled out their tickets in order to figure out which gate they needed to be at. Yuuri snagged one out of his hands.

            “Barcelona?”

            “With one stop in Moscow,” Viktor confirmed.

            “We have always talked about going back to Barcelona,” Yuuri mused aloud.

            “And now we are!” Viktor proclaimed and pulled Yuuri through the airport. The flight to Moscow was spent in moderate silence. Viktor read while Yuuri listened to music and played games on his phone. Once they landed in Moscow they had enough time to grab food at a small café before boarding the next flight to Barcelona. It was still morning in Barcelona, so they decided to start their vacation by finding a place to eat breakfast. Despite traveling for competitions during their skating careers, adjusting to the time changes never got much easier. Their first day was light on activities and they fell asleep as early as was acceptable.

 

           The next day they were well rested and itching to explore the city. They ate local dishes, went on tours, shopped, and took countless pictures. Every afternoon they had a video call with the kids to tell them about their trip and then wish them sweet dreams as Yuuri’s parents tucked them in back home in Japan.

 

           The final full day in Barcelona was their official anniversary. Viktor ensured that day was quiet, relaxing, and focused on them. In the evening, they went out to a fancy dinner. Afterwards, Viktor lead them to the same spot that Yuuri had proposed at all those years ago. They stopped there for a moment and sat on a bench. “Yuuri, I have something for you.” Viktor reached into the tote bag he had insisted on bringing with to dinner. Inside was a small package that he handed to Yuuri. He carefully tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a box.

           “A windchime?” Yuuri questioned.

           “Well, the Americans say that the tenth wedding anniversary is the tin or aluminum anniversary. These are aluminum windchimes. In Russia, the tenth anniversary is the rose anniversary. Hence, the rose adornments. I’ve heard that the sound of the windchimes can be soothing and thought you might like it for your meditation room,” Viktor explained.

           “It’s beautiful!” Yuuri gushed. “I love it! Is this a custom-made piece?” Viktor nodded.

           “I commissioned a local metalworking artist.”

           “This is amazing. I can’t wait to take it home and hang it up. Thank you.” Yuuri leaned in for a soft kiss. “Oh, but, I left your present back in the hotel room. I’m sorry,” Yuuri looked a little guilty. Viktor instantly perked up.

           “You bought me a present?” Viktor’s eyes lit up with joy. Yuuri laughed.

           “Of course. It’s our anniversary.” Viktor nearly dragged Yuuri back to the hotel in his excitement.

           When they reached their hotel room Yuuri walked over to his suitcase and dug into one of the pockets. He took a slim package and brought it to Viktor, who was waiting on the bed. “Now, I have to admit, I knew the tenth anniversary was the tin or aluminum one in America. I also had something made for you.” Yuuri gestured for Viktor to open the gift. He tore at it to reveal a decorative metal plate. There were two sets of handprints etched into the tin, one for each of their children. The center-most handprints were smaller than the outer ones. “The little ones in the middle were each from when we first brought them home. The outer ones are recent,” Yuuri explained. Viktor placed a hand over his mouth as tears spilled down his cheeks.

           “This is so beautiful,” Viktor whispered. “Look how much our children have grown. They’re getting so big now. It’s hard to believe they were ever so little.” Viktor ran his hand over the handprints, feeling ever groove and ridge that identified each of their children. “Thank you, my love, this is amazing.” Viktor set the plate aside and pulled Yuuri in for a hug and a kiss. When Yuuri pulled away, Viktor held tight and placed noisy, wet kisses all over Yurri’s face and neck.

           “That tickles, stop,” Yuuri giggled and playfully swatted at Viktor. He relented his affection and smiled brilliantly at Yuuri. That smile never failed to make Yuuri melt. Yuuri kissed Viktor again, but slower, more indulgent. Without breaking their connection, Viktor slid over so that he sat astride Yuuri’s hips. Viktor started a short, rocking rhythm, grinding himself against Yuuri. Muffled groans echoed throughout the room as Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s ass to press them more firmly together. The increased stimulation caused their kisses to grow sloppier. They panted into each other's mouths as their pace increased.

           “My Yuuri, I need you,” Viktor groaned as Yuuri placed a chain of love bites down his neck to his shoulder. Viktor pulled his own shirt off in haste and then worked at the button on his pants. “Take your clothes off,” he demanded. Yuuri chuckled, but complied. He rolled Viktor off so he could get up and remove his clothes. Viktor finished first and pulled the lube out of the bedside table drawer. Yuuri rejoined Viktor on the bed and took the bottle to slick up his fingers. Viktor slid a pillow under his hips and sprawled himself out on the bed. Yuuri looked down on his gorgeous husband and placed a warm kiss on his knee as he smoothed one hand up Viktor’s thigh. He slowly circled his lubed fingers around Viktor’s hole before sliding one inside. Viktor hummed his approval. When Viktor squirmed Yuuri added another finger without being told. After all the years they had been together Yuuri probably knew Viktor’s body better than his own. Yuuri quickly worked up to three fingers pumping in and out of Viktor’s body. Viktor pushed back against Yuuri’s fingers in an attempt to make him go faster. “Yuuri, I’m fine. Fuck me,” Viktor insisted.

           “Vitya, I don’t want to hurt you. Let me do this for you.” Yuuri slowed the pace of his fingers, twisting and flexing them. Viktor tolerated it for only a moment before he took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pulled his fingers out. When they came free Viktor pushed Yuuri down onto his back and climbed on top of him again. He snatched the lube from where it had been discarded in the sheets and slicked up Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri grunted at the sudden handling of his sensitive erection. Viktor tossed the lube away again and lined Yuuri up with his entrance.

           “I said,” Viktor grunted as he sunk down so the head of Yuuri’s cock popped inside him, “fuck me now.” Yuuri groaned and let Viktor take him in. He rocked himself up and down on top of Yuuri until they were flush. “Oh, baby, your cock feels so good inside me,” Viktor moaned. He drew up on his knees and slid back down with enough force to make an audible smack against Yuuri’s thighs. Viktor repeated this pattern of isolated thrusts until he found the perfect angle for Yuuri to brush against his prostate. The moan that left his mouth was low and filthy. Viktor propped his hands up on Yuuri’s chest for leverage as he fucked himself roughly on Yuuri’s dick.

           “Oh my god,” Yuuri groaned at the tight squeeze of Viktor’s ass around him. He wrapped his hands around Viktor’s thigh for support. Viktor nearly screamed when Yuuri drew his feet up under himself and began meeting Viktor’s thrusts. The added force of Yuuri driving deeply into him gave more stimulation to his prostate. Each time their hips slammed together Viktor felt a jolt of electric arousal flash up his spine. His nails dug into Yuuri’s skin as he tried to ground himself. Every movement caused his own stiff and leaking erection to slide between their bodies. The feverish friction burned low in his belly. Viktor’s thighs ached at the demanding pace, but it felt too satisfying to stop. Yuuri realized that Viktor’s was slowing and held tightly to his hips to still him.

           “No, Yuuri, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum,” Viktor growled.

           “I’ve got you,” Yuuri answered. He tipped Viktor forward so that he lay flat on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri dug his fingers firmly into Viktor’s hips as he drove his cock up into him. Viktor yelped as Yuuri resumed their frenzied fucking.

           “Yes, Yuuri, yes. Fuck me, baby. Harder. Don’t stop. You feel so good,” Viktor rambled between pressing kisses to Yuuri’s body. He tasted the salt on Yuuri’s skin from the light sheen of sweat. “Do you feel good? Do you like being inside me?” The only response Yuuri gave was a deep groan as he slammed Viktor down onto his cock even harder. “I love it when you fuck me. You fill me so well. Feels so good when you pound me like this.” Viktor tightened like a vice around Yuuri.

           “Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered. Any sense of composure he had left broke down.

           “I want you to cum for me, my Yuuri. Show me how good I make you feel. I want to watch your pleasure as you cum inside me,” he purred into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri lost all sense of rhythm. He blindly chased after his orgasm. The moans of pleasure and words of praise that dripped from Viktor’s lips was overwhelming. His muscles seized and twitched and his eyes rolled back into his head when he came. Yuuri let out a low, drawn-out moan when he caught his breath. Viktor sighed as the tension drained from Yuuri’s limbs. “Good, so good, baby.” Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck. He ignored his throbbing erection while Yuuri came back down from his high. Yuuri sighed and cracked one eye open at Viktor. His eyes travelled down Viktor’s body until he landed on Viktor’s cock pressed firmly against his stomach. Viktor dragged one of Yuuri’s hands to wrap tightly around it. “Make me cum,” he commanded. Yuuri eagerly complied. Viktor was slick with precum which allowed Yuuri to pump him quickly. The stimulation was a balm on Viktor’s itching need to cum. He squirmed in Yuuri’s lap and tightened around the softening cock still inside him every time Yuuri’s thumb swiped over the head. Viktor quickly tipped over the edge of orgasm, spilling all over Yuuri’s plush stomach and hips. Viktor moaned his approval and slumped down on top of Yuuri as the pleasure fogged his brain. Yuuri pulled out and smoothed his hands up Viktor’s back until he reached up to cradle his face in his palms. Yuuri needed little persuasion to pull Viktor into a sweet kiss.

           “I love you, Vitya.”

           “I love you too, my Yuuri. I love every day that I spend with you. I promise to cherish you even as we grow old and gray.” Yuuri arched an eyebrow and gave Viktor a very pointed look. “Are you insinuating that I already am old and gray?” Viktor squinted down at Yuuri. He simply responded by tapping the “ever so slightly less luscious and full” patch of hair on Viktor’s head. “Yuuri!” Viktor clutches at his head, scandalized. “You wound me!” He flopped down against Yuuri’s chest dramatically. “Slain by my own husband’s words, and on our anniversary no less!” Yuuri couldn’t hold the giggles any longer at Viktor’s theatrics. He wrapped Viktor in his arms and smothered him with kisses until Viktor relented and laughed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below. Feel free to browse the other works in this series as well.  
> I look forward to your continued love, support, and encouragement in the future. I wish you all the best in the new year.
> 
> And yes, I did start and end this series with Yuuri teasing Viktor about going bald. We've come full sassy circle.
> 
> If you feel inclined you can also catch me occasionally floating around [tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/) though I'm on there much less frequently currently


End file.
